The Search for K
The Search For K is a minor RP that is set one year in the past and is the sequel to K's Backstory. This RP marked the debuts of Ayane the Infernape and Elie, who is a trainer. It also marks the debut of Xander the Kirlia , who would go on to become incredibly important to the rest of the plot. Synopsis One year has passed since K was born and she had been missing for all but two of those days. Three friends set out to find her. Plot Paige is lonely at her mansion as she has not ever had company there. Seeking company, Paige sends some tea out to Sheebop as it is the arranged signal for them to meet. A few hours later, Sheebop and Flamber arrive at Paige's home and are greeted by a soaking wet Paige. They discuss (Over more tea) about the last year and their thoughts about K. They realize that they need to find her, and Paige detects her at Icefall Cave on Four Island in the Sevii Islands. Paige gets the idea that Flamber carries her and she carries Sheebop down the mountain until Flamber collapses under her 1061lb weight. Paige then carries the two onto a plane and sets off for Vermillion City, with a body double flying the plane. On board, they discuss more while a second double rubs Sheebop's feet and Paige herself gives Flamber a backrub. They talk about the climate of Icefall Cave and the pokemon that dwell there. Flamber is confident that he would beat any threat... until Paige reminds him that several water types like Lapras, Spheal and Walrein live there. When they land, Paige tries to detect K's location and finds that she is in Vermillion! The three split up to look for her and Sheebop and Paige find a suspicious looking trainer. Upon meeting her, they find that the trainer captured K at The Tower of Mastery. To prove it, K is sent out and a happy reunion seems to happen. That is, until Paige and K argue with each other, causing their respective dark parasites to try and emerge. Paige fights off The Dark Queen while K succumbs to The Dark Princess. the trainer revealed her name as Elie and begins to watch with interest. The Dark Princess turns her attention to Flamber and tries to seduce him, yet again incurring Sheebop's wrath. Paige restrains Sheebop, saying that she is not strong enough to take The Dark Princess on. Flamber is completely seduced by The Dark Princess and is ordered to attack Sheebop! As Flamber uses Flamethrower, Paige gets in the way and instructs Sheebop to flee north to find Ayane. Mystified by the name, Sheebop runs and witnesses Paige being blown into the harbour, unconscious and not breathing. She sinks to the bottom and the story splits into three concurrent arcs. Paige's Amnesia: '''Paige is fished out from the bottom of the Harbour by a fishing crew who rush her to the Pokemon Centre. Paige, at this point cannot remember her name or where she is. After a neurological scan of her brain, she was found to have near-total amnesia as she can not remember anything, but knows all of the basic needs to survive such as walking, talking and movement. She is to be given hypnotherapy by a Hypno in order to try and recollect her memories. Their first session is to find out exactly what happened to cause Paige to lose her memory. They find Paige's heroic actions in saving Sheebop from being seriously injured but Paige can't remember the names of anybody there. The next morning, Paige cannot speak as she has forgotten how to. She makes an attempt to remember, and successfully remembers K and the Dark Princess. The Hypno from before reenters Paige's memories and sucessfully unlocks all of them, meaning that Paige has regained her memories and abilities. Paige is able to leave soon after, and she chooses to go to Ayane and Sheebop in Celadon, thus ending this arc. '''Sheebop's Training: '''Sheebop flees to Saffron after witnessing the events in Vermillion. She is looking for Ayane, who greets her from the roof of the Pokemon Center. It seems that Ayane knew that Sheebop was coming. Ayane introduces herself and what she is going to do with Sheebop. Ayane knows that Sheebop is hungry and takes her to a noodle shop, where they each have some noodles for dinner. They discuss their lives and what motivates them to improve. Ayane is fighting to avenge her husband's death at the hands of an unknown force. Sheebop states that she is fighting for Flamber. After paying, Ayane leads Sheebop to her home in Celadon City. In Celadon, Ayane leads Sheebop to her home and they discuss the training that Sheebop will be given. After a long tour, the two begin training. Sheebop is working on her cardio and Ayane is bench pressing over 650lbs! Ayane later reveals her gentler side as she shows Sheebop her flower garden and says that she is a flower arranger in her spare time. She also says that the Gym Leader, Erika is once of her closest friends and that she helps her make perfume and food products. Ayane adds that this is how she has gotten her purple fire. The next morning comes and they are training again. Sheebop's CQC skills are getting very impressive and Ayane is very surprised at just how quickly she has learned Later that day, the two go shopping for presents. Ayane offers to pay, so Sheebop can buy what she wants. Sheebop buys a Flamber Doll and some new accesories. Ayane chooses to purchase a Chimchar Doll, a toy guitar and a mysterious object that Sheebop doesn't see . After paying, the pair return home to the flower garden. Ayane says that she has to go and see Erika for the afternoon, son that means Sheebop will be working in the garden to keep it in tip top condition. A Roserade is keeping an eye on Sheebop, and reveals her name as Helena. She demonstrates her beautiful voice to Sheebop, who suggests that she duets with Paige. Paige arrives just after that and discusses with Helena the potential duet. After thought, they accept that the pairing will work and they will soon start performing together. '''Flamber's Betrayal: The Dark Princess and Flamber head to a Shadow Mansion, which can be conjured up anywhere for a certain period of time. They talk about K and it is revealed that K and the Dark Princess are very friendly! As The Dark Princess makes a traditional British roast dinner for the two, Flamber sees memories of Paige and Sheebop. The two eat and a romantic bond is forged between them that surpasses Sheebop and Flamber's. Later, K watches TV with Flamber and they see coverage of Paige being taken to safety and that her immense popularity has created a sense of mourning throughout the world. Angered by this, K and Flamber head to bed as it is about 11pm. K slips some socks on as the two end up breeding in their bed! The next morning, K lays an egg that starts to hatch into a Male Ralts that Flamber named Xander. Xander is going to be fast developing, like K was but he is much stronger than her; something that she attributes to her pathetic telekinetic powers. The trio spend the day relaxing at home, with Xander learning a lot about both of his parents. After breakfast, Xander starts to get tired and K begins to sing a beautiful lullaby to lull him to sleep. It also causes K to reveal that she learnt her singing from Paige and her cooking skills from Elie. The Dark Princess begins to try and influence Xander, and K has to enter Xander's mind to try and remove the influence. She begs to The Dark Princess to stop and take her instead, which is complied with. The Dark Princess removes the influence from Xander, meaning that he is going to be kept safe from her, at the expense of K becoming more vulnerable as a result. The two eventually hatch a plan to attack Ayane's home in Celadon. '''Finale: '''As the forces of evil converge on Ayane's house, Ayane says that Sheebop is ready to fight K and the Dark Princess. Helena returns from shopping for food and tells everyone that there will be an attack on the home the next day as she saw Flamber, Xander and K in Saffron City. Worried by this development, Ayane begins to build defenses in her garden as well as blocking the door to prevent evil from breaching her sanctuary. The next morning, the foretold attack takes place with the attack beginning in the garden with Flamber and K facing off against Helena and her army of grass pokemon. Despite being at a disadvantage, they hold the two off until K teleports inside the house to the second floor. Paige decides to help Helena out and goes outside, leaving Ayane and Sheebop to fight K and Xander. K pins Sheepbop down and begins to relentlessly and brutally beat her to an inch of her life! She encourages Xander to attack Sheebop but he refuses to, greatly angering K. She gets off of Sheebop and begins to ruthlessly destroy Xander, only stopping when she is knocked out by Ayane, but not before revealing that Flamber is Xander's father! When K came to, she departs immediately by teleporting, keeping herself away from justice. Sheebop is utterly devestated by this revealation until Xander decides to erase their memories of Xander as Flamber's son. Knowing of this, the two are free to depart. Paige and Hel;ena decide to go out on tour and Sheebop and Flamber go home. Ayane offers for Xander to live with her, which he gladly accepts. The RP ends with the two at the dinner table. Cast Katrina (K) Destiny-Fate (Paigelena) Paige Destiny (Paigelena) Ayane (Paigelena) Elie (Paigelena) Sheebop (Laki) Flamber (Laki) Xander (Laki) Trivia *Icefall Cave never does make an appearance *This RP continues the trend of Paige having a serious injury at least once. *Aqua and Chiko make brief cameos in the beginning of the RP but have no speaking roles. Pikachu is mentioned in the beginning as well. *This RP marks the debut of Sheebop's famous Flamber Doll *Elie, the champion of Azana appears briefly at the start. Ironically, she hates Fairy Pokemon. Category:RPs Category:Minor RPs